Gossamer Girl: New Littlest Adventure
by madcat950
Summary: Littlest has grown up, and New Littlest is mentored by her, but can New Littlest take on bestowing? NOTE: You really have to have read the book for this to make sense.


It had been a year since Thin Elderly took Littlest One to do her nightly work of dream giving. Only Littlest One was not littlest anymore. Her new name was Gossamer and she was now the mentor of New Littlest, who seemed to be just like her. Gossamer was now around her teenage years and is slowly becoming more solid and had become much more mature. For Gossamer's bravery braver when she was being taught by Think Elderly, she was awarded with New Littlest, a carefree, energetic new dream-giver. For weeks New Littlest has been taking pride in her work and not complaining about her training. New Littlest has been more anxious than Gossamer was when she was a new dream-giver.

Now, Gossamer and Littlest lay in the Heap resting for Littlest's first night out on the job. Just like Gossamer when she was young, Littlest babbled on with constant questions. And of course Gossamer listened because she was once just like her.

"I'm still confused," Littlest whispered, "what was your saying for beast-owing?"

"Actually Littlest," Gossamer said rolling over to face her, "it's called _bestowing_, and the saying is flutter, hover, and center. It's really very simple."

"Oh okay," Littlest said softly.

"Why don't we get some rest, it's going to be a busy night since it's your first time on the job," Gossamer suggested kindly.

"I can't sleep," Littlest said too loudly, "I'm super-duper excited!" But Gossamer had already fallen asleep. Littlest sighed and lied down and forced herself to fall asleep.

•-•

"Wake up Littlest," Gossamer murmured, gently shaking her shoulder. "It's nighttime and you know what that means." Littlest awoke swiftly and waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Oh! I'm ready, let's go, right now!" Littlest exclaimed, nimbly jumping to her feet. Gossamer smiled and had a sudden wave of déjà vu of when the other night Littlest thought it was time for her job—for about the fifth night in a row.

They flew out into the night and were heading to John's house in which he now lived with his mother. They arrived at the dilapidated, but cozy apartment and flew through the walls into the now tidy home and landed on the table.

"May I bestow on the boy?" Littlest asked eagerly.

"Um, I don't know," Gossamer replied apprehensively, "well I guess you can, your fragment gathering has gotten very good through practice." Littlest squealed with joy and flew off the table and into the boy's room and landed on the pink seashell in which sat on his night stand by a glass of water and a lamp with fire trucks on the shade.

"This seashell has so many memories in it," Littlest whispered, tracing her tiny fingers along the creases in the shell. "I can feel it." Littlest fluttered around the room and began picking up many different fragments that she thought would make a good dream.

Meanwhile, Gossamer was doing her job while Littlest gathered fragments. Gossamer was going to bestow a happy dream on the women of her and John on the beach together and also miz it with her job at the front desk at the school. Littlest floated from the shell to a picture frame of the mother and John sitting outside on the grass. John had on a tattered old t-shirt and jeans. The mother was wearing a yellow sundress and she looked very happy and pretty to Littlest.

Next, Littlest glided over to a mug in the sink that read, _happy mother's day Mom_, and Littlest guessed that John gave this to his mom on mother's day. It had lots of lovely little fragments in it form when John made it in art class and the delighted look on his mother's face when she opened it on mother's day.

"Okay, I have lots of fragments. I am ready to bestow," Littlest said approaching the bed. Gossamer hurried to her side and gripped her arm carefully and flew on top of the bed.

"Remember what I said Littlest: flutter, hover, and center," Gossamer stressed. Then she flew off the bed so Littlest could do her work without pressure.

"Right," Littlest said nervously. Littlest fluttered up and gently landed on the boy's upper lip. She hovered and held her hands firmly in front of the boy's nose and, at that very moment, pulled up the fragments and shot them at the boy. Littlest watched as the tiny greenish-bluish sparkles went from her hands into the boy. She began to feel tired from her work, and then say him smiling. She stopped bestowing and flew down to Gossamer. Gossamer suddenly though that something went wrong in the bestowing, like the boy had woken or her fragments didn't come out right.

"W-what happened? Did he wake?" Gossamer stuttered nervously.

"No, I did it!" Littlest said excitedly. She jumped up and down and glanced back at the smiling boy, who was now dreaming of him and his mother on the beach and finding the pink shell and running together through the white sand happily.

"Good work," Gossamer congratulated, "I'm so proud of you!"

"I really have grown up, haven't I?" Littlest bragged proudly.

"You have," Gossamer agreed, "but just remember one thing, Littlest. Just because you can bestow, never stop being yourself." Littlest smiled so widely Gossamer thought her face would split. They embraced for a long moment and at that sudden moment, Gossamer could see that Littlest was a true dream-giver.


End file.
